


Daddy's Little Girl pt. 6

by regina_cordibus_vestris



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [6]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, mob!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_cordibus_vestris/pseuds/regina_cordibus_vestris
Summary: Teaser:“You have degraded women for too long. So we took your country, and your future. And now this is my last gift to you.” You whispered.You leaned back up and signaled for Tom.You didn’t even notice the screams.Tom studied your face. There was no sparkle in your eyes. Your usually Y/E/C eyes were completely black, not even the white was left, only deep matte black. He knew that it was the sweet taste of vengeance. You didn’t look up, not even once.When you were finally done, you reached up under your dress and pulled out a small knife from a thigh holster.





	Daddy's Little Girl pt. 6

It was 3 am the next morning. You were wearing your favorite pair of heels. Tom and Harrison were both in suits.

Two local boys dragged someone into the room. They let him fall to the ground in front of you.

Tom stepped forward paying off the local boys.

“Get up filth” Tom growled at the figure on the concrete floor.

Demitri did as he was told. He rose but came no further than his knees.

You were all in a small building a little outside of town. Demitri recognized it as one of his father’s buildings. Hibiscus used this as a drop of point for drugs in and out of the city. There was a bowl of lit coal in the corner, a couple of metal pegs sticking out. Demitri looked up at the three of you. Tom in a navy blue suit, Harrison in a grey suit, then you, you were wearing a mid thigh fit’n’flare dress that matched the colour of Tom’s suit to perfection. Your hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

“Hello there Demitri my dear” you said.

You walked over squatted down and began to unbutton his shirt.

“Y/N, please, what is this?” Demitri said.

“It’s a gang bang” you said looking into Demitri’s eyes.

You took off his shirt and the boy looked form you to the two Brits.

You walked around him. You tied his feet together with a piece of rope. Then, using your foot, you pushed Demitri down until he was laying face first on the cold floor.

“Harrison would you mind?” you asked.

The boy with the blue eyes squatted down and grabbed hold of Demitri’s arms.

You sat down on top of the Greek one leg on either side of him.

You leaned forward a bit.

“You have degraded women for too long. So we took your country, and your future. And now this is my last gift to you. I was gonna use a knife, but I was afraid it wouldn’t stick.” You whispered to Demitri.

You leaned back up and signaled for Tom to give you the first peg.

One letter at a time, you burnt your name into Demitri’s back.

You didn’t even notice the screams. You only had eyes for the burnt flesh.

Tom studied your face. There was no sparkle in your eyes. Your usually Y/E/C eyes were completely black, not even the white was left, only deep matte black. He knew that it was the sweet taste of vengeance. You didn’t look up, not even once until your entire name was there. Demitri had passed out.

When you were finally done, you reached up under your dress and pulled out a small knife from a thigh holster.

You cut off a little lock of hair from Demitri’s head and produced a piece of thin ribbon to tie it up. After doing so, you stood up.

Your eyes locked with Tom’s. You couldn’t read his expression. Tom couldn’t read yours either.

Harrison stood up as well. He walked over to the two of you.

“We should get going guys.”

-

You were on the earliest ferry available off of Crete. You had all of your belongings with you. You were in no way intending to return in the near future.

You were wearing the same dress as you had earlier. It was stupid, but it felt right.

You were standing in the front of the ship looking out over the ocean, letting the wind blow in your hair.  You didn’t move the entire trip.

“Trusting her is the most stupid thing you’ve ever done, you know that right?”

Harrison and Tom were sitting inside looking out at you. They couldn’t see the horizon only your long mane of Y/H/C hair that was blown back like a banner after you. They were the only two people on that deck. A couple of other tourists were sitting on one of the lower decks.

“We went over this Haz” Tom said exhausted. “Remember? Before we even left.”

“Yes I do remember I just wanted to remind you.” Harrison said. “She’s a fucking spy mate. I mean, you were there tonight you saw what she is capable of. Tom, she’s not some innocent butterfly you know that!”

“I do Haz-“

“She’s a fucking monster mate! You can’t trust her, you shouldn’t trust her!”

“She was raised to be a monster not born one!”

“27 mate! 27. That’s how many people she has killed! And not just any kind of people, top dogs like you and me, mate.” Harrison leaned a bit closer to Tom. “Tom what will you do when the day comes where you’re sitting behind your desk with a contract in front of you, and she has a gun to my head or your dad’s or your mum’s, Sam’s, Harry’s or hell Paddy’s fucking head? What will you do when that happens huh?

“I’ll call my guards.”

“She’ll blow the fucking head off of whoever she has and then she’ll blow your fucking head off and fight her way out of there cuz that’s what she’s been trained to do.”

“Haz, you haven’t seen what I’ve seen, haven’t heard what I’ve heard, you-“

“Oh so because you’ve seen her naked and heard her possibly fake sob story she can’t possibly be playing you?”

“It wasn’t fake!”

“How the fuck do you know that? Mate she’s a _spy_ for heaven’s sake! Her specialty is lies and manipulation! You can _never_ be sure with her!”

“She let her hands deteriorate remember? Because she didn’t wanna be in England, why would she do that huh?”

“All fucking part of her play mate, luring you in, making you believe her story”

“She grew up thinking she was gonna have Greece and yet she gave it to me, why would she do that huh?”

“She didn’t Tom, you got Greece she didn’t do shit she was in bed the entire fucking time!”

“Fuck off Harrison you don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Yes I fucking do mate, you have feelings for her and that clouds your judgment I’m just trying to be the partner you fucking need”

“You’re not my partner Haz, I call the shots!”

Harrison stood up and was about to say something when he looked out towards the front of the ship. He was silent just looking. Tom couldn’t see anything so he stood up too. An Island was now visible in the horizon. Well, technically a group of islands, but it had been one island thousands of years ago.

“The fuck do we do mate?” Harrison said. “How are we supposed to establish organized crime on an island in the middle of nowhere that the locals believe to be cursed? No one is gonna want to settle here, and the locals won’t respect an outsider.”

“We listen to Y/N’s plan.”

“Mate, please-“

“Think whatever the fuck you want, I can stay critical.” Tom looked into his best friends eyes. “I don’t have feelings for her mate, and she’s the best shot we have.”

-

You were the first to step off the boat. A beautiful woman with boob length brown hair stood at the harbor. She was wearing a white floor length cotton dress with gold details and jewelry. One of the jewelry pieces was a head piece. It was a gold chain that draped over her head down her forehead and underneath her hair. Her eyes were amber coloured and glowed. She had a wide smile on her face as her eyes landed on you.

“You must be miss. Y/L/N.” she said in a warm voice with a Greek accent.

“Y/N will suffice but yes, that is I” you said to the woman. “And who might you be?”

“My name is Calypso.” The woman went down on her knees and took your hand as she said “on behalf of every woman in Greece, thank you for what happened on Crete. You have saved many of us from pain and humiliation.”

You were completely stumped, ‘what happened on Crete’ happened only a few hours ago and Santorini was supposed to be outside of that whole world.

“W-what?” you asked the beautiful woman at your feet.

She looked up at you and your eyes locked.

Calypso stood up again.

“I am Calypso Montez; my brother is head of Patéras Yvískos’ Athens department. I know you helped persuade Yvískos into signing over everything to mr. Holland, when I heard you were headed for Santorini I figured you wanted this place as well.” Calypso was honestly distractingly gorgeous. “I have a lot to tell you Y/N”

“Why should we trust you?” Harrison and Tom had joined you on the pier; it was the first who spoke.

“Jesus mate you are obsessed with trust” Tom mumbled.

“Harrison is right Tom.” Your eyes were still fixed on Calypso.

“Well Y/N, you are three, I am one”

“You were here before us, you could have people hidden somewhere”

“You know very well that couldn’t happen” Calypso smiled. “We are out of reach by your world, everyone here works alone. You know that, otherwise why come here at all?”

Calypso was right. You were here because no one else was. She couldn’t have partners; no one made binding deals on this island. She really was alone, but the nerve on her to seek out the three of you. She had to have something to offer.

You thought for a moment.

So her brother worked for papa Hibiscus, but she was out of papa’s reach. She obviously wasn’t working for papa, he would never let one of his people go to Santorini. She couldn’t possibly be on good terms with papa. And she had thanked you for burning your name into the skin of papa’s son. This woman really wasn’t a fan of the Hibiscus family. But if her brother ran a big ob like Athens, she would have grown up in this world. She would have a lot of training and experience.

“Why aren’t you in Athens with your brother?” you asked.

Calypso’s face darkened.

“I fled.” She said barely audible. “When my father turned 50, Yvískos himself put a bullet through his brain with the reasoning that my father had gotten too old for the job.”

You knew that papa was over 70 years old, but this came as no surprise. Though you had always pushed it away, deep down you knew that papa was a terrible human being.

“It’s been ten years” Calypso continued. “My brother is married to my best friend. She was pregnant when I left. They have three children now. I have two nephews and a niece that I’ve never met. I haven’t even seen my best friend since I was your age Y/N”

The boat had emptied out and you four were alone on the pier.

“I have no love for Yvískos.” even in anger she looked beautiful. “My brother is thirty five. His son is ten. If my brother is killed in 15 years like my father was, then my nephew will have to go through the same pain my brother did, taking over a terrible job at the young age of 25.”

“I’m 24 and I’ve been at this for two years Calypso” Tom said.

“But your father is still alive.” She snapped at Tom.

Tom had only seemed harsh to get her reaction. It seemed genuine.

“Calypso, I assume you didn’t seek us out to tell us your tragic back-story, so what do you have to offer us?” you asked keeping your voice light.

“I’ve been on this island for ten years Y/N. I’m not superstitious; even if I was I would have nowhere else to go.” She locked eyes with you. “And I grew up in the same world of blood and gore as you did. I know the workings of organized crime, and I know this island better than any of you. I would be willing to offer up my service in establishing organized crime here, if I get to sit behind the desk of power with the view of the volcano”

-

Calypso accepted that you couldn’t give her a job like that without a background check. Tom had one of his most trusted men come to Santorini. His name was Philip and he was to keep an eye on Calypso and the establishing of organized crime on Santorini. Philip was in charge for now, but when the background check on Calypso was done, and if Philip’s reports were in her favor, she would take over.

Calypso had helped smuggle you off of Santorini and to Athens to catch a flight back home without risking the claws of Hibiscus’ minions. You weren’t quite sure how he felt about ‘what happened on Crete’ yet. 

Calypso had bravely contacted her best friend Acacia, the same girl who was married to Calypso’s brother.

Acacia greeted you on the pier of Athens, much like Calypso had on Santorini. Acacia was a dark skinned woman with eyes like beetles and hair like a golden brown halo around her head. Her body was marked by childbirth, but she wore it like a crown.

You gave Acacia an envelope containing a letter that Calypso had written.

At the sight of the handwriting, tears started to stream down Acacias face. 

-

After hours of travel, you were back at the Holland estate. For the first time, the sight of this building made you sigh in relief. No one here was gonna hurt you. No one here was plotting against you. And you had your own room, with your own things and god damn it this weekend trip to Greece had felt like a fucking never ending nightmare! You had no doubt in your mind that you would be haunted by exactly that, nightmares, for the next couple of days. See, you hadn’t been able to sleep since the night you spent in Tom’s Hotel room. And in less than a week you were to begin your first year at Oxford University.

It was late, very late, and you dragged yourself up the stairs to your room. Your suitcase was being carried up by a maid.

You entered your room and could immediately fell something different. The room felt warmer somehow, more like home than ever.

Then you saw it.

On the wall to your left hang a magnificent piece. You recognized the craftsmanship as that of Nikos.

Your mouth fell open in shook and you stepped closer. It was almost an entire meter in diameter. The wood was golden and polished to perfection.

“Thought it might make you feel a bit more at home here”

You turned around and saw Tom leaning against the door frame with a slight smile.

“You bought this for me?” you asked taken aback. “Must have cost a fortune…”

“Not even a dent sweetheart, besides for that look on your face, it’s worth every penny” his eyes locked with yours.

You felt that tingle down your spine again followed by a deep urge to just kiss that stupid boy, but you held yourself back.

“I-I don’t know how to thank you…”

“Honestly Y/N that sparkle in your eye when you look at Nikos’ work, that’s enough for me.”

You had no clue what he was talking about.

You took a shy step forward, like a dear. Tom did the same. When you didn’t protest him moving into your room, he kept going.

You slowly moved towards each other until you were stood face to face.

“Harrison keeps telling me I shouldn’t trust you” Tom whispered.

“Wow, who would have thought Robin was smarter than Batman” you whispered.

“Intellectually I know he’s right, but still. My… instinct tells me something else.”

Your body was screaming for you to let your hand slide around Tom’s head and into his hair as you kissed him with passion, but your mind was not for it. A compromise was set in place and you took a careful step closer and let your arms wrap around Tom’s torso.

Tom was at first a bit lost, then he let his arms wrap around you, holding you close.

You were almost as tall as he was. You let your face rest in the crook of his neck.

“Mamma and Daddy trusts me, but I’m gonna stab them in the back… my Danish friends trusts me but they know nothing about me. Hibiscus trusted me, but I plotted against him.” You whisper as tears start to form in your eyes. “Harrison really is right Tom, you shouldn’t trust me.”


End file.
